You Ain't The First
by Hearts Desire
Summary: [Fin 2-4-04] slash Shannon's always had that reputation to sleep around, so why did Matt Hardy think it'd be any different with him? Well, he's about to find out that the past is hard to keep buried first hand.
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Okay, i'm working on the next chapter of Breaking, I'm just distracted from it for the moment. It's already almost done, I'm just trying to think up an ending. So, I was listening to Guns N' Roses, and this story, like, just popped into my head. It might not make complete sense to you, it was just a way of getting my head cleared a bit and shoving off my musi for a little. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: You Ain't The First.  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt Hardy slowly uncurled from his sleeping position on the bed and felt around it, finding it empty. The sheets were cold, so the occupant had gotten up a while before. He sighed, finally opening his eyes and looking around the room.   
  
  
  
"Shannon? What're you doing up already?" he grogged, his voice clouded with sleep.  
  
  
  
Shannon slowly looked up from where he was sitting. He was on a chair, his knees pulled up close to him and his chin resting on the caps. He was in silk pajama bottoms, his feet bare, toes curled onto the underside of the seat. He sighed, shifting slightly.  
  
  
  
"Shannon?"  
  
  
  
Shannon sighed again, getting up and headed over to the bed, his feet padding against the shag carpet. He sat in the empty spot on the bed, looking at Matt for just a moment, before diverting his eyes to the blankets.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, baby?"  
  
  
  
Shannon took another long intake of breath before letting it out just as slowly. He linked his hands together, then let go and took the sheets in hand. Matt immediately felt his stomach start to knot. Shannon was never this nervous.  
  
  
  
"Matt ... I gotta tell you something. I know you ain't gonna like it. I don't wanna rush this and ... I really don't want to hurt you, but I really see no way around it."  
  
  
  
"What're you saying, baby?"  
  
  
  
"Please, Matt? No "baby" right now?"  
  
  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
  
  
Shannon gnawed on his lip for a minute, watching the smooth sheets run through his fingers. He could feel Matt's eyes on him, putting him on the spot.  
  
  
  
"Matt, you know, probably as well as everyone that past habits are a bit hard to break ..."  
  
  
  
"What're you saying? You're smoking again or something? We can work on that."  
  
  
  
"Matt, please don't interrupt. You're making this too hard."  
  
  
  
Matt finally settled back. Shannon could see him tensed. Matt already could tell something bad was going to hit him over the head.  
  
  
  
Shannon took another breath, "You know that I used to be a bit ... spread around a little while back .."  
  
  
  
He could see the fear already creep into Matt's eyes.  
  
  
  
"Well ... last night ... I went out with Jeff and the guys. And-and, we had a few too many drinks and all and ... one thing kinda led to another and ...."  
  
  
  
"Shannon!"  
  
  
  
"Matt, please. let me finish."  
  
  
  
"There's more?!"  
  
  
  
"Matt, I'm sorry! I just can't keep lying to you anymore!"  
  
  
  
Matt felt his breath catch in his throat and sat back a bit.  
  
  
  
"Last night wasn't the only time?"  
  
  
  
"Matt, you're on Raw now. I'm still here at Smackdown!-"  
  
  
  
"Shannon, we're home sometimes three days a week. We see each other, we talk to each other all the time!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but you're not THERE. With me all the time. Not ALL the time. I can't reach out and hold you on those long nights of touring. I can't go out to dinner with you or sit up in a bar with you and just talk like we used to. Back ... back before we got together."  
  
  
  
"That was years ago. We've been together forever!"  
  
  
  
"A long time." Shannon agreed.  
  
  
  
"Then why would you put us in danger?"  
  
  
  
Shannon sighed at the sadness in Matt's voice. Obviously he knew that Matt would react negitively, but he would rather Matt had punched him in the stomach instead of verbally knocking him out like this.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what to say, Matt. I really can't do anything about it. I mean, it's not like I can change the past or anything."  
  
  
  
"Well ... wh-what ... what does this mean, then?" Matt asked shakily.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, Matt. I don't know what to do. I mean, if I was you, I would be pissed and want-"  
  
  
  
"You're damn right I'm pissed!" Matt yelled, getting up quickly from the bed.  
  
  
  
Shannon jumped back, nearly hitting the headboard as Matt paced stormily back and forth in front of him. He had one hand placed above his right eyebrow and growled lowly.  
  
  
  
"How could you do this, Shannon?" he asked, the sadness not there anymore and only replaced with anger.  
  
  
  
"Matt, you know me. You know all my old relationships. Why would you think this one would be any different?"  
  
  
  
"Because we were together for four FUCKING years!" Matt screamed.  
  
  
  
Shannon jumped again, closing his eyes lightly and taking a deep breath. He wasn't supossed to get mad at Matt for being angry, but slowly the anger was boiling inside him, too.  
  
  
  
"What exactly happened, Shannon?! Tell me everything!"  
  
  
  
Shannon bit his lip as Matt slammed a fist into the wall.   
  
  
  
"I told you what happened, Matt. We were at a bar and we had a bit too much to drink."  
  
  
  
"Jeff, too?!"  
  
  
  
"No, Jeff didn't have anything to drink or end up with anyone. He wanted to get home to Shane, he just wanted to make sure everyone was okay."   
  
  
  
"But this wasn't the only time?" Matt garnered, sneering.  
  
  
  
Shannon shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, but what else can I say?"  
  
  
  
Shannon watched Matt carefully as the older Hardy made his way around the room and started throwing all of his things into the luggage. Once it was packed, he heaved it at Shannon. Shannon barely caught it before it would have slammed right into his face.  
  
  
  
"Get out. Get out of my DAMN room!"  
  
  
  
"Matt, I have nowhere else-"  
  
  
  
"Go stay with one of you're fucking fuck arounds, Slut."  
  
  
  
Shannon's mouth dropped open and he let out his breath in a short huff.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you just said that to me." he said in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"That's what you get for sleeping around on one of your best friends and boyfriend. You lose everything. Including your dignity." Matt said calmly.  
  
  
  
Shannon watched Matt in shock before turning slowly and leaving. He closed his eyes tightly and leaned on the door once outside the room. He could hear Matt moving around still inside the room, but pulled himself together and headed down to the lobby. He knew he'd have to find a new place to sleep tonight. But then again, three was always Jeffry.  
  
  
  
_Baby, you ain't the first ... _  
  
  
  
  
  
{FIN} 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hmm, I really didn't plan on making another chapter for this and I actually had the first chapter in my recycle bin and had to restore it to remember, but I'm glad that JFS liked it enough to ask for another chapter. Thanks for the idea, girl. This one's for you, then!  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: You Ain't The First.  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt growled lowly and slammed his fist on the side table next to his bed. He picked up the phone before angrily slamming it back down. He didn't know who to call. Jeffry obviously knew Shannon's ways since he was Shannon's best friend and would surely take Shannon in for the night if he came to him.  
  
Which he probably would. Shannon knew he could go to Jeffry for anything. Matt nearly bit through his lip. Finally, he picked the phone back up and dialed Jeff and Shane's number. He looked at the clock. It was late, but Jeffry was definately a night owl.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Matt heard Jeff ask.  
  
"Jeff, it's Matt."  
  
"Matty, hey!"  
  
"Hey, is Shannon with you?"  
  
"No, why? -- Oh .. Matty, what happened?" Jeff quickly cooed.  
  
  
  
"You were out at the bar with him last night, right?"  
  
"Shannon? Yeah, for a little. I just wanted to make sure he got a safe ride home."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's not all he got last night." Matt scaffed, the bitterness returning to his voice at the mere thought.  
  
"What?! What'd he do? Why don't I know this?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't know either. I woke up a little bit ago and Shannon was sitting in the chair across the room and he was all pulled into himself. You know how he does when he's upset,"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And then he came to sit on the bed and he told me he hooked up last night And he said it wasn't the first time, either."  
  
  
  
Jeff growled on the other end of the line, "I can't believe him. I thought he stopped all of that!"  
  
"Obviously not. I bet he's screwing someone right now, that little slut."  
  
"Matty, calm down. Don't call him that. Please, he's my best friend."  
  
"How is he still your best friend, Jeffry? He fucking broke my heart!"  
  
"I know, Matty. I know and I'm so sorry. But it must be breaking his heart that he did it, too."  
  
  
  
"I wanna get him back for it, Jeff. I want him to get caught and feel so badly about it. I want him to see how I feel."  
  
"How is it, baby?" Matt heard Shane ask.  
  
  
  
Jeff pulled the phone from his mouth, "It's Matt, Shane."  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"It's okay, baby. Go back to sleep."  
  
  
  
"Jeff, did you hear me?" Matt asked.  
  
"I heard you, Matt. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping you help me with it."  
  
"You know I'd love to help you, Matty, but I don't want Shannon to get hurt."  
  
"So, you'd rather me be hurt? Jeff, he wouldn't even get in bed with me! It killed me that I was waking up to cold sheets again."  
  
  
  
"That's not exactly what I meant, brother. I don't want him so screwed up tht he'll hurt himself. And I don't want him to end up in the hospital. You know how badly he gets. I don't want him downing pills. Other than that. I'll help you with anything. I want you to feel better."  
  
  
  
Matt took a deep breath, thinking hard about an idea. Well, Shannon had not only screwed over him, but their closest friends, too. He was putting Jeffry on the spot, too. Matt smiled wickedly.  
  
  
  
"Jeff, I got an idea."  
  
"Then let's go for it. What do you need?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff gave Shane a quick kiss on the lips before helping straighten out his shirt.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Do you remember what to do?" he asked.  
  
"I remember, jeffry. Don't worry about it. Just be sure that you and Matt are there when we are."  
  
"We will be. Good luck. And, Shane ... don't use alcohol as the advantage. He'll get completely over his head and that's when he gets hurt."  
  
"It'll be okay, Jeff. Just go set up the room."  
  
  
  
Shane gave Jeff another peck on the lips before heading over to the bar. He had to admit, he was a bit skeptical about this whole plan, but if it was how Matt would get closure, he'd do anything. Matt was his best friend in the world and he'd never let anything hurt him.  
  
He nervously tapped his fingers on the bar and ordered a drink, scanning the club. Jeff had said it was Shaznnon's favourite in the area and made sure that Shannon would be there the same time Shane was.  
  
  
  
"Hey, cutie."  
  
  
  
Shane wheeled around in his seat, "Hey, Shannon. Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Yeah, you, too. I didn't think you liked clubs like this." Shannon said, gesturing to the male/male and female/female couples on the dance floor.  
  
"Yeah, well, I wanted to see what you and Jeffry see in the place."  
  
"Where is Jeff?"  
  
  
  
"He's out for the night. Ran into Jr. Do you want a drink?"  
  
"Wow, first offer of the night, thanks, Shane."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Anything with alcohol."  
  
  
  
Shane ordered Shannon a drink when the bartender came back with his and Shannon sipped it gratefully when he recieved it.  
  
  
  
"Does Jeffry know you're here?"  
  
"Yeah, it's cool. How about you and Matt."  
  
Shannon looked away from Shane for a second. "Yeah. It's fine. He knows I love the place."  
  
"It's good you have such a ... trusting ... relationship."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it's the best. But I didn't come here to think about Matt. I came here to have fun." Shannon said, standing up and wiping his shirt a bit.  
  
  
  
"So .. what do you have in mind?" Shane flirted.  
  
Shannon arced his eyebrow at Shane. "Well, that's up to you, then ...."  
  
  
  
  
  
{FIN} 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Ooops, sorry for the confusion, y'all. I meant to put "TBC ..." instead of "FIN" at the end of the last chapter. Sorry for the confusion and I hope you haven't left me! Thanks for the reviews and PLEASE check out "Breaking" cause I'm kinda disappointed in it at the moment. Thanks! Also, I'm sorry if this sucks. I'm a little upset lately cause of my brother's anniversary.  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: You Ain't The First.  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
  
  
  
  
Shane had to fight to keep from widening his eyes. He knew that Shannon was quick, but he didn't expect him to be that quick. He quickly covered his shock up and hoped he was doing a good job. If this plan was gonna work, he needed to be just as calm and forward as Shannon was.  
  
  
  
"Well, we could stay down here and have a few more drinks, or we could head upstairs to my hotel room."  
  
Shannon smirked, "Now that's what I like to hear! A good man who can take some drinks and has a room ready in the wings!"  
  
"Yeah, well, what can I say? We think alike. I got some good wine upstairs, too. Why don't we just head up ther?"  
  
  
  
Shannon sat further up on his seat. "Damn, Shane. Never knew you were that kinda man."  
  
"Everyone's got their dark side."  
  
"Finally some one who agrees with me. Let's go."  
  
  
  
Shane felt his nervousness build up as Shannon grabbed his arm, downing the rest of his drink and pulled him towards the door. He swallowed harshly as they headed to the stairs leading up to the overhead apartments.  
  
  
  
"Which room, Shane?"  
  
"Huh?" Shane asked, snapping from his thoughts.  
  
"I said which room, stupid. Can't have sex in the hallways." Shannon then arced an eyebrow, "Or we could, but you don't seem like that kinda guy."  
  
Shane let the comment roll, "Come on. It's room four."  
  
  
  
Shannon smirked and pulled Shane down the hallway to the room. It's was crack down time. He had to do everything right, now, otherwise, not only would Shannon get hurt, but he would, too. Just hopefully, Jeff and matt knew what they had to do,t oo.  
  
Shannon bounced anxiously as Shane slid his key card. He slowly held the door open for Shannon, then followed him in.  
  
  
  
"Wow, Shane ... you must have been expecting someone to come up here tonight with you. You've got everything set up!" Shannon said, looking around at all the candles and incense, "I like that in a man, too. Some one who knows what he wants ... and goes to get it."  
  
  
  
Shane tensed slightly as Shannon undid his own shirt, then started undoing his. Shannon obviously made sure his figers brushed Shane's skin with each button he undid.  
  
  
  
"It's okay, Shane ... no one else has to know if you don't want. I understand with you and Jeffy. He can be a hogg sometimes, but you've gotta love him." Shannon said softly, his body lowering with each button he undid, then tossing the fabric off his shoulders and moving to the pants.  
  
  
  
Shane nodded stiffly. Not that he didn't like Shannon, or felt uncomfortable with him close, just not like this and not this type of close. He tentively looked over into the corner of the dark room.  
  
  
  
"Shannon, let's go to the bed." he said huiskily, helping Shannon up with a hand.  
  
  
  
The look in the young blondes eyes almost threw him off. The normally bright green tone was now dark with desire and shining with brilliant lust. They were a bit dialated, telling Shane that he had obviously had more to drink than the one at the bar. He led Shannon to the bed, turning to face him at the feet.  
  
  
  
"Let me just go get some things. You get yourself read."  
  
  
  
Shane winked, heading over to the long table on the opposite wall. The darkness fell over that corner, not allowing Shannon to see what Shane was doing, but from the sounds coming from the bed, Shannon could care less.  
  
  
  
"Shannon ... you like the mysterious stuff, right? Kink?" Shane asked.  
  
"Mhmmm, you know it."  
  
"Then toss this on."  
  
  
  
Shane tossed Shannon a bandana, not borthering to turn around and messing with the little drawer in front of him.. He glanced over his shoulder tentively a few seconds later.  
  
  
  
"Got it on?"  
  
"Got it on ...." Shannon agreed.  
  
"Well, lay back, and get ready."  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
  
  
Shannon arced his back as he felt someone slip his boxers from his hips and take him into their mouth. He groaned in satisfaction.  
  
  
  
"God, Shane ... that feels so good ..."  
  
  
  
He linked his fingers into the soft hair and thrust forwards slowly as to not gag his lover.  
  
  
  
"Enough teasing, baby. Get on with it. Shane, I wanna feel you in me ..."  
  
  
  
Shannon groaned at the loss of feeling when the mouth removed itself from his member. He arced his hips again, using only his touch to try and find the person. Long fingers linked around his head and slowly slipped off the bandana. Shannon's eyes widened and he quickly covered himself with a blanket and sat back against the headboard.  
  
  
  
"Matt! Uh .. what're - what're you doing here?" he stammered quickly as the raven-haired Hardy came into his vision.  
  
  
  
He looked around the room quickly. Shane was fully dressed over by the dresser and Jeff was leaning on it next to him. There was an anger in Jeff's eyes that Shannon hadn't seen in a long time. Matt was sitting intericaly between Shannon's legs, glaring the most intense daggers ever.  
  
A scowl was in place where the normal smile had once been. Shannon could feel his breathing quicken as he scooted back further against the headboard of the bed.  
  
  
  
"See, Jeff. I told you he was a slut." Matt said simpley, getting up from the bed.  
  
  
  
Jeff shook his head slowly in disbelief as he, Matt, and Shane gathered their clothes up. The group slowly headed towards the door, Jeff the last lingering one.  
  
  
  
"You set me up, Jeffy?" Shannon asked softly.  
  
"There was nothing else we could do, Shannon. It's not like you would feel the pain Matt feels and all your other exes feels unless you experienced it yourself. I just can't believe you did that to my own brother."  
  
"Jeff ... It's not like that ... You know how I am. I can't help myself."  
  
"I know. And I can't help but think ... If I would have acted on my little fantasy, would you have cheated on me, too?"  
  
  
  
Shannon opened his mouth to speak, but Jeff just shook his head again and left. Shannon pulled the blankets in closer to himself and covered his face with his blanket. Tigers can't change their stripes, but there was nothing he could do to replace the past, now.  
  
  
  
  
  
{FIN} (For real this time!!) 


End file.
